


Shiver and Shake

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs tests Abby's concentration with a spicy challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver and Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Shiver and Shake Abby/Gibbs remember, buzz

Shiver and Shake Abby/Gibbs remember, buzz

He twisted the vibrator slightly, the buzzing intensifying, her walls clenching around him. "Remember?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes," she gasped, reaching for his hand. He pulled away but not before tracing a finger over her reddened nipple, leaving a creamy substance clinging to the reddened peak.

Abby lifted her head and watched as the substance started to warm with her body heat, coating her areola and making her body prickle. _Lick me, suck my nipple,_ she screamed silently. His mouth moved closer, breath awakening every nerve ending, her heartbeat racing now.

"Remember, Abbs."

"Mmm, oh yeah! Gibbs…"

She fought to buck upward, to force her nipple between those lips, even though she knew he'd bite down on her, not enough to make her bleed, but enough to make her feel it and ache for him in a completely different way.

He twisted his other hand—the one she'd almost forgotten was holding the multi-speed vibrator—again. She bucked upward, driving her pubic bone against the palm of his hand and the toy impossibly deep.

"ABBY!"

God, when he used the voice on her she was gone. It was Gibbs. Naked Gibbs. Erect and dripping with pre-cum Gibbs. Her wonderful wizard with his magic staff and body hard all over. A fit of giggles threatened to bubble up at the mental path her imagery was taking, but then he twisted again and the vibrator kicked up higher, the buzz tearing right through the core of her soul.

"I remember!" She cried out over his warning not to come. How could she not when he was using that voice on her?

"What? What do you remember?" His lips were so close. SOCLOSE SOCLOOOSEEE! If she just twitched the right way…

"Don't come yet, Abbs," he warned gently but firmly, the gust of his hot breath on her breast making her shiver and shake.

"Trying," she whispered, her voice tense. She knew what he wanted and what would make him stop torturing her but she held out a moment more, eyes locking on his.

"I…remember…you. My lab. Late. Coming in. Lifting me up…" He was twisting the vibrator around, his mouth finally closing on her nipple and the honey cream that had melted there. But all too soon, he lifted his head, watching her.

"P-pulling down my…p-panties with one hand….ohhhh."

"Not yet, Abbs."

God, that guttural growly voice was almost enough to tip her over the edge!

"Your p-pants, unzipped. Cock…out." So hard SOHARD. She wanted him in her mouth or her pussy, wherever! Just filling her. Fucking her!

"Yeah? Then what happened?"

Thank god, he was starting to sound like he was coming apart too! She blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened then.

"You…I…"

"Tell me, Abbs."

"Lowered me. On your cock. Big cock." He'd moved back enough so that she could see he was stroking it. "Big cock. Oh god." He was thrusting into his hand now, his other varying the speed of the toy inside her.

"Uh huh."

"Then you f-fucked me. Fuck me, Gibbs. Please!"

He was on her in a second, the vibrator being yanked away, but before her body could scream a protest he was slamming in her, that big cock stretching her walls. She dug her nails into his back and screamed, her orgasm ripping through her.

"I remember too," Gibbs whispered against her neck in the moment he exploded inside her.


End file.
